


punish you (it’s what you want me to do)

by angelcult



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Squip being The Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: The Squip finds that a pleasured Jeremy Heere gives more feedback than a sexually frustrated one.





	punish you (it’s what you want me to do)

“Fuck-!” Jeremy arched his back, toes curling. The pleasure was visceral, it almost  _ hurt  _ it was so much, but his Squip didn’t care, it  _ never did _ . It knew if Jeremy wanted to stop, could tell the difference between all his moans and pleas. It knew that Jeremy didn’t want it to stop, not yet.

“You want more? Jeremy, I assumed that a month without masturbation wouldn’t be so hard and yet you break not even two weeks in. This is  _ supposed  _ to be a punishment though you seem to be enjoying it more than expected.”

The Squip tilted its head after it spoke, not giving Jeremy a chance to respond as it mentally fiddled around with some of the nerves in Jeremy’s body and he was practically  _ screaming  _ and it was a good thing that the house was empty.

Jeremy couldn’t think, he wished that he could because then he’d know what he was begging for when every single  _ “please”  _ or  _ “more”  _ left his mouth. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and he didn’t want to think about the mess of cum on his stomach and legs, the feeling of multiple prostate orgasms bordering on the point of pain but not so much that he couldn’t bear it.

The Squip was right, however, even with all of this he still craved more, he felt empty and found himself pushing his hips down into nothing more often than not. No matter how much he gripped at his sheets or begged that it was too much, the Squip continued with the almost clinical torture.

Observing his host, The Squip tilted its head and waved a hand, the stimulus now gone, watching as Jeremy relaxed into the bed immediately, panting and whimpering though he seemed too out of it to really be embarrassed about the noises that he was making.

“This is still not adequate enough.” The comment made Jeremy flush, though he wasn’t sure if it would be seen since he was already fairly red. “How is that? You’ve orgasmed at least three times by now.”

Jeremy attempted to sit up, but his arms were too weak to hold him and he fell back, huffing loudly before replying.

“It’s too..”  _ Focused? Too clinical and impersonal?  _ Jeremy knew that other people got off on that type of stuff but Jeremy found that even fantasizing he needed some sort of comfort there, even if it was degrading.

Jeremy didn’t need to verbalise it, he could feel the Squip searching through his head (as uncomfortable as it could be at times) and finding the answer to its question.

“Hm, I see. I suppose this form won’t suit you much either, will it?” The Squip asked, being surprisingly more attentive than Jeremy would have guessed.

“Despite this initially being to try and ward off any further behavior, I’ve found that you.. Enjoy this, as odd as that is and there’s no use in stopping what I’ve already started.” The Squip explained as it glitched and suddenly it wasn’t the blond that Jeremy has become used to his Squip looking like, but a much more familiar face.

“Rich?” Jeremy’s voice jumped an octave and while he knew that wasn’t the  _ real  _ Rich, it looked just like him, right down to the burns that marred his arms and sides. 

“Isn’t this better? Or perhaps..” Suddenly he was looking at Christine and she was smiling and it was warm.

Jeremy’s eyes widened and the Squip’s form had changed for the last time to a face that was a little  _ too  _ familiar and almost uncomfortable to look at.

“ _ Michael? _ ”

“I feel that this form will be more than adequate. You’ve had more than one sexual fancy, both consciously and not about Michael Mell.” The Squip sounded like his best friend, but the words were too articulate and proper to actually be the Michael he’d known for twelve years.

Jeremy didn’t want to admit to the pang of heat he felt at the thought of Michael, or the many things he didn’t want to broach about it.

“That’s.. This is too weird, I can’t-“ Jeremy tried to argue but he was still hard and he knew that it wasn’t the Squip that was the reason for it. 

“Sure ya can, Jeremy.” The hoodie was taken off, followed by the shirt that was beneath and his hands paused on the belt. “I mean, you had no problems thinking about me blowing you.”

Jeremy flushed and he  _ knew  _ it wasn’t Michael, he truly did, but it was starting to get hard to differentiate.

“Or maybe that time you fingered yourself and pretended it was me.” The belt dropped to the floor, followed by pants. “And since this obviously isn’t a punishment of any kind anymore, take it how you will, yeah?”

Hands slid up his thighs but every now and again, they glitched and larger hands replaced Michael’s. It wasn’t enough to deter Jeremy from opening his legs further and moaning softly when he forced to lay back on the bed.

There wasn’t a dip in the bed when the other climbed in, and it almost knocked Jeremy out of the fantasy he was having but then a hand was winding through his hair and Michael was straddling his chest and  _ where’d his boxers go  _ followed by  _ he’s so big  _ followed then by the memory that this was his Squip.

“Oh, don’t you remember this one, Jer? You always were the type to wonder what it would be like to blow me in class under a desk. To see if anyone would notice..” A thumb pressed against his mouth and traced them, they were red and bitten.

Michael scooted down further and Jeremy opened his mouth obediently (which the Squip immediately filed away for later observation) and sucked around the head without any motivation from the other.

This wasn’t Michael, that’s what Jeremy kept trying to tell himself, but his body had no problem relaxing and acting without his consent. He’d barely had the head of the other’s cock in his mouth for more than a minute before the rest was forced in and he choked but even when he was choking and he couldn’t breathe, his own cock was hard and starting to leak and Michael teased him about that when a hand was reached back to stroke him. 

Michael was gasping and moaning, the little noises made in the back of his throat being nice but not quite as amazing as when he was forcing himself to the back of Jeremy’s and he choked or moaned and then  _ Michael  _ would moan and it was so loud and pleased and-

This wasn’t Michael, it’s what he started to repeat again even though his head was blurry when the other pulled away and kissed him on the forehead.

“Jer..” Brown eyes flickered blue and if that sent a jolt of heat and want through Jeremy, he wasn’t going to acknowledge it.

One hand on his thigh, another on his side, spreading his legs and then one ran up the expanse of his stomach and this time the glitch was longer and Jeremy whined high and needy in the back of his throat upon remembering just how much bigger the Squip was compared to himself.

“Jeremy, what do you want me to do to you? Re-enact the time you thought about me fingering you in an empty classroom?” Jeremy snapped his eyes open because Michael shouldn’t have possibly known that but he wasn’t in his room anymore, he was in that damn classroom and Michael was smiling smugly, hands still on Jeremy’s stomach and thigh.

“Or would you prefer something else?” A glitch in the voice, much deeper, not his best friend’s voice. 

The Squip didn’t breathe, there was no warm breath against his skin when he got close and whispered to him, but he could imagine it well.

“I’ve seen how much you.. Prefer more  _ mature  _ men and women having their way with you.”

Jeremy twitched, and the Squip smiled and it’s form was the one he’d gotten used to, the smug blond with the black roots and the deep voice that lost its surfer-esque tone more and more over time, the barely there scruff of a beard. He had eyes that Jeremy could only associate with  _ kind  _ and then he was being flipped onto his stomach and they were in his bedroom again (or maybe they’d never left). 

He moaned when his cock brushed against the sheets, sensitive and any contact felt like enough to set him off.

“I’m not even inside of you, not like that, you should work on your stamina, Jeremy. It’s genuinely frowned upon to finish so early before your partner.”

The fingers sliding into him one by one were wet and sticky -it had to be lube- and surprisingly gentle even as they found his prostate in record time. Jeremy didn’t question it, he knew that the Squip was more than in tune with his body but the effects of that had never felt so good before.

The clinical empty feeling was gone, he wasn’t as full as he would have liked for now (he pushed his hips back but then he was admonished with a light swat that made him  _ weak _ ) but it was more fulfilling already than the other orgasms he’d had.

“Faster, please-“ He was pushing back against the Squip’s hand again but this time as a second finger pushed in, it curled its fingers up and Jeremy felt a shock that was definitely outer stimulation but he couldn’t argue with the pleasure it caused to spill over.

It was so much, it was overwhelming in the best of ways, Jeremy’s head was a mess of static and white noise and tv fuzz.

“No, don’t, don't do that, I’ll cum,  _ I’ll cum-!” _

There was another shock, another surge of  _ toomuchtoogoodithurts  _ and Jeremy was coming for a fourth time and his cock ached and only then did the Squip slide its fingers out.

Jeremy was pliant and easy to manipulate into lying on his side, back against the Squip’s chest while it’s other hand slipped between his legs.

“Ah!” 

It hurt for his cock to be touched, especially the head which was far too sensitive but Squip did so anyway (and Jeremy wondered how this looked to an outsider since there was no one else  _ really there _ ).

“One more and we’ll stop.” The Squip didn’t kiss him like it had when it was pretending to be Michael, but this wasn’t so cold and disinterested either, just enough pressure that it had the potential to feel amazing if he kept stroking his past that painful sensitivity.

“Oh.. It’s not..” Jeremy wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, maybe that the pain was starting to feel good and that it wasn’t even a  _ pleasurable  _ sort of good, but one that was achy and made him twitch because the more he was touched, the more he ached and Jeremy was leaking a lot now, the Squip was observing him closely.

They didn’t say anything, not that Jeremy was sure he could and when he came, it wasn’t one that he would have marked as overly memorable because it hurt, just like he expected, and the Squip kept touching him after until the pain burned into pleasure and he wasn’t hard anymore.

“Now, let’s last more than two weeks this time, Jeremy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess from start to finish. Not beta-read, we die like men.


End file.
